Pieces of the Sun
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: All she could remember was blood, blood and snow on that faithful day; and a savior who had made everything possible to save her. Jarida (AU)
1. Winter Falls

Disclaimer: "I do not own any of these characters. Pixar and Dreamworks do."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, I guess I'm taking a break from Kingdom Hearts fics for awhile. I need a new fresh start, so this is my ticket in getting myself creative again. This is my first crossover fic for one of my newest otps Jack Frost/Merida, AKA Jarida. These two have taken over my mind and inspiration lately, causing me to support them like crazy. Besides fanart, I've also taken upon making a fic for them. It's a story, but I'm making each chapter short in order for everyone to absorb it all; also because of time jumps. I hope you guys will enjoy it and leave thoughtful reviews :3."

Chapter 1 Winter Falls

It was supposed to be an ordinary family outing like any other. Merida was six and was enjoying the first day of winter with her parents, along with other subordinates from the castle. They were all dressed warmly for the occasion since it was Merida's first time out during this time of year. Usually she was kept inside the castle, avoiding the chance in getting herself sick. Snowflakes fell from the sky, slowly covering the earth. Merida giggled happily and caught some on her tongue. Her face flushed from the taste of frost inside her mouth, savoring the flavor like it was the best thing she ever had.

"Merida, sweetheart," Elinor called out with concern, "Don't eat that."

"Why not?" she asked—clearly upset.

Her father came up and laughed. "Because your mother believes snowflakes are part of a legend of some winter spirit who travels across the warld tae brin' us snow."

"Really?" she asked with astonishment, "Like th' will ay th' wisp?"

Elinor swapped a hand to her husband's chest, silently commanding him to respect the legends.

"Yes, jist like th' will ay th' wisp. But insteid of leadin' ye tae yer fate," she explained warmly, "The winter spirit shaa keep ye safe."

"Keep me safe," she repeated fondly, "Ah like thes winter spirit an' his tale awreddy!"

"Ah knew that ye would," Elinor said, smiling gently at her daughter's strong belief in the spirits.

Just then a low and deep growl came from behind Merida. A large shadow towered over her, paralyzing her instantly with fear to even move.

"Mordu!" Fergus shouted angrily.

"Merida!" Elinor shouted and tried to reach for her.

Mordu roared and struck Elinor down with his colossus claws. Blood sprayed across Merida's vision, causing her to fall and stay hidden beneath the beast's monstrous size. Her mother's body laid lifeless on the snowy ground, showing no response towards her daughter's call.

"Mommy!" she shouted, tears falling fast from her eyes.

"Elinor!" Fergus screamed in horror over his wife's possible corpse, rage quickly consuming him, "I'll kill you, you monster!"

Merida squeaked in terror, alerting her father right away to come and save her.

"Merida!" he shouted.

He swung his sword, doing his best to reach her. All the other warriors came to his aid, their attacks proving futile against the demon bear that haunted their lands. Everything was happening so fast, Merida had little time to react before the bear took down her father and everyone else. She huffed hot air from her lungs and tried to escape, scrabbling quickly to survive the slaughter. Blood started to seep deeply into the snow, and she couldn't tell whom they were from. She looked back only for a second to watch Mordu strike a blow to her father's neck. His teeth sunk unto his skin, spilling buckets of blood in his wake.

Merida cried out, her eyes bulging horribly in shock, "Daddy!"

It wasn't long until Mordu delivered the final blow to all his victims before noticing her. Merida screamed when he started chasing after her, brushing through the snow with his massive weight like it was nothing. The hem to her dress was soon caught in his claws, and she found herself cornered by his unmerciful stare. Tears continued to fall onto her cheeks, clouding her vision as she prepared for her own demise. He sniffed her, letting out a vicious growl. Blood was splattered all across her gown and face, displaying the fate she was about to face. Mordu raised his body, and opened his jaw to feast on her young body. Blood dripped from his fangs, replaying the image of her parents' death once more inside her head.

"SAVE ME! Mommy! Daddy!" she cried out hopelessly, keeping her eyes shut for the darkness that was about to welcome her.

Suddenly, Mordu roared in pain, catching her attention right to open her eyes. She smiled, hoping it was one of her parents coming to her rescue-that they weren't dead after all. However, when the beast fell to the side after the unexpected assault, she was left speechless by a hooded figure holding a staff instead. He stood quietly amongst the clouded mist of snow, gripping his staff tightly in case he needed to attack again. Mordu groaned and whined, making no further threat as he ran off into the woods. Whatever her savior did, it was fatal enough to scare the demon off from killing her.

Merida wept quietly, gazing blankly at the bodies that were scattered before her. She crawled towards her parents, begging for a miracle-they just couldn't be dead. Where was she going to go now, back to the castle? What for? To be a princess she never wanted to be? All she ever cared about was being with her family, and now that path was gone. She completely ignored the stare of sympathy she was receiving from her savior. She touched her parents' bodies, hoping to catch the last bit of their warmth before it completely slipped away. Realizing they were actually gone, she cried. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, stinging her cheeks painfully from the cold. She sobbed loudly, clinging to her parents' corpses, remaining that way until her body was numb.

The stranger stood still only for a moment to grieve. He bit his lip beneath his hood, hiding his own sorrow for the girl's lost. He gripped his staff, and felt anger towards his lack of power in stopping it. With the realization that the girl probably couldn't see him, he already started to take his leave—having nothing else to offer. He sluggishly dragged his feet against the snow. A new weight covered over him that was deeper than the years he existed in being invisible.

"Wait!" Merida called out, chasing after him, "Please! Don't leave me!"

The stranger froze in shock at her voice—she could see him!

"Please," she said, whimpering softly, "Ah don't want tae be aloyn. Ah have nowhere tae go."

"You could see me?" he asked.

She blinked with confusion, not understanding what he meant. "Yoo're here, aren't ye?" she simply asked, "Ye saved me."

He was speechless by her reason, almost at the brink of tears himself. "How? I'm..."

"Yoo're the winter spirit, aren't ye? The one Mommy said that will keep me safe," she said.

"I can't be," he said, frowning deeply at the scenery around them, "I honestly didn't do anything."

"Yes ye did!" she shouted, begging for him to believe, "Ye saved me! Please, don't leave me! I don't want ye to leave!" She ran towards him, leaving him in shock when she touched him. "Everyone Ah love is gone! Ah have no home anymore!"

He clenched his eyes shut and contemplated deeply of what he should do. He knelt down and took off his hood, dropping his staff slightly to the floor. Merida gazed at his features like she was in a trance, her face still wet from her tears.

"You can actually see me?" he asked.

She nodded, hoping he would consider in letting her stay by his side.

He became overwhelmed by her answer, bringing forth emotions he never knew still existed inside him. Merida touched his face, spotting the tears that threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes. She didn't understand, only that he was here. Her eyes became steady, gulping silently for a way to make him stay.

"I see...you," she concluded firmly, hoping to shed light on both their hearts.

It wasn't long until her vision began to fade, gradually losing consciousness. Merida fell forward into his arms, resting against his unfamiliar warmth. Every nerve in his body told him to leave her there, but his heart argued differently. He cradled her close to his chest, hoping to keep her warm from the cold. His body was freezing though, causing her to tremble instead. When he tried to push her away, her little fists clung to his shirt even tighter. In the end, he had no choice. He kept her there and got up to continue his travel for the harsh winter ahead—but at least he won't be alone.

And with a whisper, his tells her his name that will be forever engraved inside her heart, "I'm Jack Frost."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Like I said, leave thoughtful reviews :3."


	2. Shelter

Disclaimer: "I do not own any of these characters. Pixar and Dreamworks do."

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, since this chapter was already written, I'll just post it now :3. Please continue to leave reviews of what you think of the story so far! The chapters are short for now so I can update faster, but I'm sure the chapters will get longer in due time :). We're going to be stuck on Little Merida/Jack Frost arc, but it will be getting bigger and bigger as the plot moves forward. Along with more characters, and love complications ;D."

Chapter 2 Shelter

Jack held the girl tightly to him, sheltering her the best he could from the blizzard they were under. He toned it down to the best of his ability, sensing the force of Mother Nature at work. Merida whimpered from the cold gust that prickled her cheeks, wincing from the pain. If they continued like this, she would surely die from the cold. Jack secured her under his cloak, hoping to guard her from the hail of ice. Blood was still smeared on her face and clothes-it was an awful thing to see on a girl. If they managed to find some sort of shelter he could clean her up-to his luck-he found one. It was a small cottage, but it was enough for two people to live in-especially one so small.

"Hold on," he told her, shaking her slightly so she wouldn't fall asleep into her death.

He quickly dashed towards the shed, praying it had the items they needed for her to survive. The door swung open rapidly from the burst of wind, almost throwing him off balance. He closed the door, catching a breath that wouldn't come. Spotting a bed nearby, he placed Merida down and covered her with all the blankets he could find. It was dark and cold, so he needed to act fast if wanted to keep her alive. He swiftly grabbed all the lanterns that were kept around the cottage, lighting each of them carefully for some light. He searched the area and was relieved to find a fireplace as well.

"Yes, this will help a lot," he announced with a smile.

He hurried and added some wood into the fireplace, doing his best to conjure the flames. His cold hands made it difficult at first, but somehow he managed. He smiled at his success, watching the fire burn brilliantly from the crackling wood. Not long, he heard a sneeze.

He turned to his newest companion and walked over to check on her. Her face was flushed, and snot dripped from her nose-indicating she had a cold.

"What's your name?" he finally got to ask.

She sniffled, her eyes void of any emotion. "Merida."

He smiled, doing his best to keep strong. "Merida, huh? That's a nice name."

"My Mommy named me," she said.

"Did she?"

She nodded, tucking herself even deeper amongst the folds of blankets. "But she's..."

Jack patted her head, already seeing the tears that wanted to fall. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here. You're going to be just fine."

Even though he said that, he wasn't sure how he could even help her. There was still doubt inside his heart that he even did anything at all. If only he could have been there sooner.

"Thank you," she said, catching him off guard.

He picked up his hand and tried to wipe away the bit of blood that still clung to her face.

"Yoo're...cold," she told him between stutters.

He sighed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Ah dornt mind though," she said, shifting slightly with comfort, "Ah can handle it."

"Oh, could you?" he asked, chuckling lightly at her fierceness.

A bit of light came back to her eyes. "Aye, mah parents raised me to be brave."

She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry. Just talking about them brought back the horror, and she sobbed once again without hesitation. Jack wanted to embrace her to him, to calm the ache that was surely consuming her-but if he did-she would only be cold. Merida though took initiative and hugged him anyway, seeking the warmth that had vanished from his body years ago.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, her words becoming muffled by his chest.

He held her close to him, frowning from her tone-not even caring if she left snot on him. "I won't." He then whispered softly, "You truly are a brave girl, Merida."

She continued to weep, holding nothing back.

After awhile in letting her calm down, Jack pulled her away to speak, "We should give you a warm bath. Wash off all that blood on your face and hair while we're at it."

She seemed skeptical at first, but nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Jack got up and luckily found a small bucket nearby that would fit her size. He picked up a large pot and added some water inside it from his frost. Being sure not to drop it, he carried over to the fireplace and hung it over for it to get warm.

"Shouldn't take too long," he told her.

Merida nodded and searched for any extra clothes she could find in the storage area. She came over to Jack and pulled out a pair that was a bit too big for her size.

"It's aw Ah could fin' fur me," she said.

He smiled and took it from her hands. "It'll have to do."

He folded it gently on top of one of the chairs, picking out a small towel that hung nearby. Smoke began to rise from the pot, signaling that the water was warm enough to bathe in. He took it out and carefully poured it inside the wooden bucket.

"There," he said, gently wetting a cloth while rolling up his sleeves, "You can get undress now, Merida."

She pouted a little at him, blushing slightly at his presence. She's never been naked in front of a man before, and she wasn't going to start now-even if he was a winter spirit.

Jack realized how awkward that request must have been for her, snatching the towel he had before ripping it in half.

"Here, you can cover yourself with half of this while I wash you," he said.

She grabbed the cotton like fabric and agreed to his plan. Jack turned around and gave her the privacy she needed to undress. Merida tossed her ruined clothes to the side and folded the towel around her small body. She tucked the hem so it wouldn't fall, hoping she wasn't exposing too much.

"Finished," she announced.

He turned and smiled at how small she truly was. The ripped towel practically covered her feet-he had to pick her up in order for her not to trip. He placed her inside the bucket, hoping it was warm enough for her.

"Is the water good?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's warm."

"I'm glad." He retrieved the cloth and dumped it inside the water, wincing at the temperature.

Merida observed him the entire time, watching every sign of emotion he gave while cleaning her. He passed the cloth over her face, to her neck, and eventually to her shoulders. She shivered from the little contacts he made, a strange sensation coming over her. Goosebumps spread across her skin, blushing heavily at the gentleness he presented-like a parent caring for a child. He scooped some water from a smaller bucket and prepared to dump it over her head.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

She did as she was told, flinching from the hot water that followed. Just then, all she could see was red. Blood was scattered everywhere, along with limbs of her loved ones. Tears broke out from her eyes like a waterfall, mixing in with the water that dripped down her face. She tried so hard to endure the pain, but it was just too much for her small mind to handle. Her body shook, longing to forget. Jack frowned at her broken state, and just held her into his arms. It didn't matter if she was wet, or that he was cold, all that mattered was the arms she was in.

He didn't say a word, and it was all the shelter she needed.

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Once again, hope for more feedback :3."


	3. Guardian

Disclaimer: "I do not own any of these characters. Pixar and Dreamworks do."

Kiome-Yasha: "This is only the beginning guys, things will get intense later. This story isn't just any story, but it's a story that goes beyond that. It's more than just a Jarida tale, it's about sacrifice, love, friendship, bravery, and family. It's about creating something that isn't possible BE possible. Certain characters are mentioned and described here that will be come MAJOR to the plot. So I hope you enjoy :3. And don't forget to review in case you're loving it, or hating it :D. Chapter 4 will be in progress soon! :3"

Chapter 3 Guardian

Jack never needed sleep—being immortal had its consequences about that. He couldn't dream, or wake up with the relief in knowing the loneliness he felt for nearly a hundred years was a nightmare. So throughout the night, he had to experience in relieving Merida's. The girl woke up crying almost every hour during the night, reliving the death of her parents over and over again like a sentence inside a book she couldn't get pass. Even now, she whined in her sleep, her face wet from the tears that constantly continued to fall. Jack petted her hair, engrossed by the warmth it provided from her curls.

It was dawn, and the storm had passed—at least for now. Mother Nature sure didn't give them any mercy last night. Jack never met the woman, but heard stories about her. She kept herself in the shadows, becoming the teacher he never asked for. If there was anyone out there who can challenge him and his blizzards, it was her. She held every wrath of a woman, and the kindness of any mother. She was a force to be reckoned with, and the hostility he felt from her last night was definitely something he couldn't ignore.

She was testing him, but for what he wondered? His eyes slanted as he went into deep thought, never knowing the answers. In the end, she was an enigma, just like MiM.

Remembering the cold wakening of his birth, Jack got up from his seat beside Merida's bedside and walked over to the window. The sun beamed energetically, brightening a start of a new day. When he thought about it, Merida never did eat last night. Maybe he should try fetching some food for her?

"But I don't want to leave her alone," he commented aloud.

He turned to the girl, finding her fast asleep. She was making up for the lost hours last night, and he didn't want to disturb her. Just to take caution and preparation, he opened the door to the shed and stepped outside. He smiled at the radiance the sun gave, taking comfort at the clear sky above him. Normally he would love to see it cloudy, but after certain events yesterday, he could deal without it.

He relaxed his feet into the snow, sighing happily from the shivers it gave to his body. This was his field and taste of home, and he treasured every minute of it. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, smelling the crisp of winter. The wind was calm, whispering quietly inside his ears to fly. He was almost tempted too, but remembered a little girl waiting inside the cabin for him instead.

When she wakes up, he figured she might be hungry. He was pretty sure there was a creek nearby that he could catch some fish from. The frost hadn't fallen over yet, so it should be fine.

"Just got to make it quick," he said.

He went back into the cabin to check on Merida. Realizing she was still asleep, he closed the door and went out to catch her some breakfast.

"I'll be back, Merida. I promise," he swore, hoping she wouldn't wake up by the time he got back.

He picked up a bucket from inside the storage shed and headed off-never realizing the consequences ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merida woke up with a start, shouting hysterically into the air with tears visibly falling fast from her eyes. She breathlessly searched the area for her parents, slowly becoming aware that she was having one of her nightmares again. It was different though—there was no Jack around to comfort her. She scanned her eyes frantically around the small cabin, finding him nowhere in sight.

She called out for him, starting to panic, "Jack? Jack!"

There was no answer, leaving her paralyzed to even move. No, he promised not to leave her alone! Where was he? Was he just a figment of her imagination? Was her mother's tales lies? She shook her head, not believing any of it.

"Jack!" she cried out, hoping he would answer.

She leaped off the bed, her tiny legs tangling against the sheets as she fell to the floor. Her hands clenched tightly into a ball, refusing to sob. Her chest closed up, letting out strangled coughs.

"Jack..." she whimpered, hating the weakness she was showing for needing him.

She only just met him—a character that most would dream about. Why should she rely on someone who technically wasn't real, because she believed in him? Of course, she did. He was magic, he was her guardian. Her mother said so herself—he would keep her safe!

She lifted her head up, spotting a hooded figure in the corner. She smiled a little, thinking it was Jack; but no, it was someone much darker. His cloak was black, and his face was kept hidden. He held a sharp weapon in his hand, a scythe. A sharp chin protruded from his hood, his eyes scorching her very soul. He came rushed towards her like smoke, whispering her name that spoke nothing but death.

Merida's eyes sunk in fear, and she screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was hauling the basket filled with fishes through the woods. He managed to catch quite a few good pounds of salmon. A smile spread across his face, knowing Merida will eat a good meal today. However, his cheerfulness was quickly wiped away when he heard her scream. Not caring—or having any second thoughts—Jack dropped the basket to the ground and launched forward into the air to go see her. He dashed through the trees, gritting his teeth with a fierce endeavor to reach her.

"Merida!" he shouted.

He cursed himself for leaving her alone—he should have known something like this was going to happen. It might seem crazy, considering they've only just met, but he needed her to be safe—he needed her to be alive! She was the first person to ever see him-he wasn't planning to lose that feeling now.

He saw the cabin in the distance, launching right through the door.

"Merida!" he called, already preparing to attack anyone who threatened to harm her.

The room was empty, and the only sounds that could be heard, was the quiet whimpers inside the corner behind the bed. Jack carefully made his way over to the sound, his eyes watering intently with guilt by each step. When he made his way around, he spotted Merida in a fetal position, her face completely buried beneath her arms and hair. His heart revived for instant only to stop, tears welling up in his own eyes for what he had just put her through.

He knelt down in front of her, afraid to touch her. "Merida?" he asked.

Her body stiffened from hearing his voice.

"Ye said ye wouldn't leave me," she mumbled, whipping her head up angrily at him, "That's whit ye said!"

He cringed from her tone, her voice weak from the innocence she held. "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Why did ye leave me?," she asked.

He bit his lip, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his head.

"I was only fishing for some food for you," he answered, "You haven't eaten. I promise, I was coming right back. I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time, tak' me wi' ye...asleep ur not," she quietly ordered, "If not...he'll gie me."

Right away, he assumed she was talking about the bear. However, little did Jack realize, it was something quite worse—something beyond his control.

"I won't let him get you," Jack swore while pulling her into his arms, never doubting for a second, "My job is to keep you safe, right? That's what your mother said, isn't it?"

She nodded inside his embrace, sniffling quietly.

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do. And no one is going to stop me." His eyes became steady, looking beyond the glistening dawn of snow. "I'll be your Guardian."

End Chapter

Kiome-Yasha: "Feedback is always appreciated :3."


End file.
